Such a brake is known, for example, from the prior art, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,194.
One problem arising in brakes of this type which are known as "sliding-caliper brakes" is the difficulty of envisaging, in concrete terms, the use of light alloys for producing calipers and the fixed supports because of the tricky use of inserts obtained by casting especially where the pads slide and the need to provide reinforcements in order to limit the deformation under stress.